The switchgear is provided in a reception/distribution system, and receives power from a bus side so as to supply power to a load side from a cable via a breaker.
Fixed-Mounted Circuit-Breaker Switchgear Type NXPLUS C. up to 24 kV, Gas-Insulated Medium-Voltage Switchgear [Catalog HA 35.41 2006, SIEMENS] (Non-Patent Document 1) discloses the generally employed switchgear as a single unit having a plurality of switch units arranged therein. The structure as disclosed in the Non-Patent Document 1 will be described referring to the circuit diagram, FIGS. 10 and 11.
Referring to the circuit diagram shown in FIG. 10 and FIG. 11, a switchgear 101 of double bus type disclosed in the Non-Patent Document 1 is formed by combining a switch unit 101a provided with a bus 102a and a three-position type disconnector 106a that has only disconnection/ground function, and another switch unit 101b provided with another bus 102b, a three-position disconnector 106b that has only disconnection/ground function, and a vacuum breaker 107 in a housing 105.
When any one of the switch units of the above-described switchgear of multi-bus type gets out of order, the switch unit corresponding to the one with the failure part is necessary for replacement. So a plurality of different types of switch units have to be made available as backup, which may make the manager burdened.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a switchgear capable of alleviating the burden of the manager.